


Falling Apart

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kinda, Marriage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua's marriage is falling apart.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Heroine by Sunmi (kinda) if you had read the lyrics!

Soojin was never able to wrap her head around her relationship with Shuhua. 

When the younger girl confessed, she was surprised, as one is to be, but not completely shocked. When she ended up getting into a serious relationship with her and even got married was when she became the most confused. 

She felt as if her years had been stolen away from her without even knowing. There was just no way she decided on settling down with someone so quickly. She didn't know what to think so her first instinct was to distance herself from Shuhua. She started by skipping their daily lunches, making her way up to arriving home later than usual, and sometimes not even arriving at all. 

Shuhua wasn't stupid, she could see whatever Soojin was doing but she couldn't comprehend why. Was she bored of her? Did she not love her anymore? Did _she_ even want to know what it was?

One thing that had kept them together was their public appearances. Their company had been a big success since the beginning and it was out of the question to have it managed by just one of them; two or nothing. 

That was how they both learned how easy it was to fake things.

But how was it that Soojin was able to convince the entire world her relationship was absolutely perfect with just a smile and the hold of a hand? Why wasn't she able to continue to fake it when it was just the two of them? Shuhua figured she was hurting more being aware of her wife's actions than if she were to continue faking to her face too. 

She was going crazy from how clear things seemed to be.

How Soojin's touch only lingered long enough to make a statement of "we're happy'' to other people but no true meaning directly to her. Soojin knew that Shuhua was picking up on whatever it was she was doing and did something she never thought she would ever have to do: threaten her. She pulled her lover to the side during a presentation to whisper in the coldest tone she could deliver, "Ruin this and I ruin the entire company."

That was how Shuhua began playing the part as well. In no time, she was able to fake her own lingering touches and empty-fulfilling smiles for everyone else's pleasure. It hurt a lot to see the relationship Shuhua had worked so hard on, and put her heart into, become so artificial. 

How could it not? Situations such as that one never end up on a positive note and that could easily be proved. Shuhua didn't know where her marriage was going with Soojin. How was the older girl able to play such a splendid hero for the world to see only to get home and either ignore her supposed lover or start a yelling argument for no apparent reason. 

To put it straight: it was tiring. Shuhua lost count of how many nights she spent curled in a ball on the guest room bed crying her eyes out asking herself where she had gone wrong. Meanwhile, Soojin was sprawled out on their bed convincing herself that she had to keep them together for the public, Shuhua was probably was just as in the plan even if she didn’t know it.

It hurt her more than she was probably leading on. Even if she was confused about her feelings with Shuhua, she still had some sort of leftover deep care for her that would sometimes fill her with guilt late at night. Her heart and mind would begin to race each other to see who could make her feel the worse faster. It was sickening just like her actions.

Both girls continued playing their part. At some point, Soojin’s touch began to burn whenever she laid her hand on Shuhua in fake comfort, and worst of all, her once honey-warm eyes became cold and unfamiliar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet of a bigger project I am working on(which will have their own song along with it too)! Not really based on failed marriage but more about different stages through a relationship with Sooshu! I'll have the first part up sometime this week (hopefully) and there will be eight parts in total so please look forward to that! :D
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)
> 
> ps. SOOJIN BEST GIRL.


End file.
